Second Chance
by Kaouri18
Summary: The sequel to Photograph. Hisoka has died and now what happens when he meets Tsuzuki again? And how will Tsuzuki handle it?TsuXHis eventually...Chapter 12 is finally up!
1. New Partner

Hey! I decided to write a sequel to _Photograph_! Yea!- at least I hope. So if you haven't read _Photograph_ you may get confused so I recommend you reading it first. And I wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed Photograph and I hope you all enjoy the sequel! Anyway on with the story!

_-They say that when you die it's like going home, that a bright light brings you to the other side and it's warm. But what if you never had a home? What if your home is only with another person? That, that person is your one and only home, what then? Then, where do you go?-_

_-me_

-The Beginning-

Tsuzuki looked up from the photo he was staring at as Watari came into his office.

"Looking at that photo again?" Watari asked, going and standing next to his friend.

Tsuzuki let out a small smile and looked up his fellow angel."Yea..." he replied, showing the picture to Watari. It was a photo of Hisoka Kurosaki- one of Tsuzuki's old cases- a particulary hard case. Tsuzuki had gotten attached to the boy- too attached. He was suppose to ensure the child's future- but it was a horrid one. The boy was to be raped and cursed by a man- and Tsuzuki was suppose to make sure it happened.

Since the case has been over Tsuzuki hasn't been the same. Sure he still smiled and tried to act like nothing changed but he wasn't the same. The angel would normally be seen actually doing work at his desk- that in itself was strange. He seems more closed off, not interacting with everyone as much as before. His smile wasn't as bright as it once was, but no one said anything.

The chief became worried and started to assign Tsuzuki partners, to make sure that he was alright- that way someone was always watching him.He couldn't let Tsuzuki know about this of course.

Tsuzuki knew all of this but he really didn't want anyone to worry, that and it was rather annoying not being left alone. He resorted to driving his partners away, trying to show everyone that he was fine on his own, but he wasn't.

Tsuzuki had lost a part of himself when he left Hisoka. He could see it when ever he looked at the photo of Hisoka smiling. Tsuzuki had lost a part of himself, one that could never be replaced.

"Tsuzuki you in there?" Watari asked.

"Oh! Sorry about that. I guess I was spacing out again." Tsuzuki replied.

"Aren't you suppose to be getting a new partner today?" Watari questioned.

"Yes, but I don't know who it is yet." Tsuzuki said, looking back down at the photo.

"How long has it been?" Watari asked sadly.

"Three years..." Tsuzuki mumbled out.

Watari nodded.

"Tsuzuki can you do us all a favor and give this one a chance?"

"Watari..."

"I'm serious Tsuzuki. We're all worried about you and you know that you can't keep rejecting all of your partners."

"Why not?"

Watari sighed. "Tsuzuki, the chiefs wants you to have someone to be with you. Someone that can help you. Please just give this new one a chance."

"I'll try Watari. And do you know who it's going to be?" Tsuzuki asked.

"As long as it's not me again I don't really care. And no Tsuzuki I don't know. Wakaba is going to come by and tell us who it's going to be sometime today. Oh! And I got to get going! Tatsumi will kill me if I'm not in the lab working. Bye Tsuzuki!" Watari called as he left.

"Bye!" Tsuzuki said as he started to look at the picture again. He was lost in another daydream when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Tsuzuki called.

Wakaba came into the room. "I have your new partner assignment." she said.

"Who is it this time?" Tsuzuki asked, uninterested, still looking at the picture of Hisoka.

"His name is Hisoka Kurosaki." she said, not knowing what she had said.

"What!!!!" Tsuzuki yelled, unsure he heard correctly.

"Hisoka Kurosaki is your new partner."

-End The Beginning-

Well that's all for now! Please review if you want me to keep going with this! Please!!!! And thanks for reading! And another thanks to everyone who read photograph.


	2. New Case

I'm so happy about the great response I got for this story. Yea! I was a little nervous about this one but since I got so much support I'm now excited to work on this. I must apologize tho, I'm not going to be able to update as much as I normally do. Therefore I can't say when the next but I'll do my best. So here's another chapter.

_-I escaped my final moment  
But it's turning back at me  
On every corner I can feel it waiting  
Just a moment, no awareness  
I could easily slip away  
And then I'll be gone forever_

I'm searching,  
I'm fighting for a way to get through  
To turn it away

It's waiting, always trying  
I feel the hands of fate, they're suffocating  
Tell me what's the reason  
Is it all inside my head  
Can't take it no more!-

_-Final Destination By: Within Temptation _

-Chapter 2-

"Hisoka Kurosaki." Wakaba repeated before she left.

Tsuzuki and Watari stared at each other. There was just no way.

"Watari... how long was that curse suppose to last on Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Three years..." Watari replied.

"And how long has it been since... you know..." Tsuzuki trailed off, not wanting to mention that night.

"About three years..." Watari replied. "Do you think..."

"That it's my Hisoka." Tsuzuki finished.

"Well... yea..."

"I don't know, but I think so. Watari you have no idea- wait I can't get my hopes up."

"Tsuzuki remember- even if this is the same Hisoka he won't remember you. He won't remember that night and you can't let him find out or else you will be in huge trouble. Personally I don't want that to happen. You need to watch what you say. You're starting over Tsuzuki, you have a second chance." Watari said, patting Tsuzuki on the shoulder.

Tsuzuki nodded, not trusting his voice. How was he suppose to act? It had taken him so long to get Hisoka to trust him, and now he had to start over. Not only that but Hisoka had been suffering for the past three years and didn't know why. Then there was the fact that Tsuzuki hadn't been able to save Hisoka. There were a few too many questions going around in his head.

To top it all off Tsuzuki was going to have to lie to Hisoka- something he never wanted to do, but now had to.

"You'll be fine Tsuzuki. Just take it one step at a time. The first one is to go and see if this is in fact your Hisoka." Watari said.

"Alright. that's probably a good way to start." Tsuzuki said, getting up to leave. He walked down to the chief's office. He opened the door expecting to see Hisoka but only Tatsumi and chief Konoe were present.

"Tsuzuki, there you are. Come in" Konoe said.

"Umm... I thought I had a partner. Shouldn't he be here?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

"He already went ahead, you two will meet up in Nagasaki." Tatsumi explained. He knew Tsuzuki would want to know if his partner was in fact the same Hisoka as before, but Tatsumi was worried. Tsuzuki wasn't the most stable person and he wasn't sure what would happen if they were to meet again. But it wasn't his decision.

"There have been a string of murders in Nagasaki that we need you to investigate. Each victim has been found with two puncture wounds to the neck." Tatsumi began.

"Like a vampire?" Tsuzuki asked.

"See for yourself." Tatsumi said as he handed a photo to Tsuzuki, who looked at the dead man's body.

"Each victim has been completely drained of there blood. We need you to go and determine what is causing this and stop it. You will have gushoshin acompany you until you meet your partner. He knows what your partner looks like so there shouldn't be any problems." Konoe said.

"Yes sir." Tsuzuki replied. He could help but have his mind wander. So he was going to meet Hisoka... he wasn't sure what to do when they met, but he had to come up with something.

"So what do we know about the deaths so far?" Tsuzuki asked as he was waling with Gushoshin though Nagasaki.

"Not much besides what you were already told. They all died of mysertious circumstanses. They have been drined of blood with the two puncture wounds on their necks. Even the locals have picked up on the whole vampire similarity and are calling it the Vampire case." Gushoshin said.

"Alright... a vampire..." Tsuzuki said, not really paying attention to where he was walking. All of a sudden he bumped into someone.

"Excuse me." He said, catching the woman before she fell.

The woman looked up at him and he was meet with a pair of intense eyes. The woman left quickly. Tsuzuki looked down and noticed that there was something red smeered on his shirt.

"oh... what's this... lipstick? Great now I have to try and get this stain out. what a pain..." Tsuzuki mumbled.

AHHHHHHHHH!

Tsuzuki ran to where he heard the scream come from. Sitting there was a man, a dead man. He was lip against the wall with blood running out of his neck. Upon closer inspection Tsuzuki saw the two punture wounds. The it hit him- that woman!

He turned and ran. He thought there was something starnge about the woman- it was her! It wasn't lipstick- it was blood!

All of a sudden he was gripped by pain. He couldn't move. 'Shit' he thought.

He quickly dispersed the paralisise but he had lost the girl's trail.

He heard a gun click and something cold on the side of his head.

"Don't move..."

-End Chapter 2-

I know I'm following the first story very closely, but things will change, believe me. Besides I love the Nagasaki case! So please don't freak if somethings are out of the manga. But there aren't mine so I'll say that here and now. Thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Hisoka?

Thanks for all the reviews for this story. I'm been really busy at college but I've been trying really hard and classes are so hard. Oh well... it's engineering and I'll live. So here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Still stands... I don't own either of them...

_**-The world seems not the same**_

_**Though I know nothing has changed**_

_**It's all my state of mind**_

_**I can't leave it all behind**_

_**I have to stand up to be stronger**_

_**[Chorus:**_

_**I have to try**_

_**To break free**_

_**From the thoughts in my mind**_

_**Use the time that I have**_

_**I can say goodbye**_

_**Have to make it right**_

_**Have to fight**_

_**'Cause I know in the end it's worthwhile**_

_**That the pain that I feel slowly fades away**_

_**It will be all right**_

_**I know**_

_**I should realize**_

_**Time is precious**_

_**It is worthwhile**_

_**Despite how I feel inside**_

_**Have to trust it'll be alright**_

_**Have to stand up to be stronger-**_

_**-Pale By:Within Temptation**_

-Chapter 3-

"Don't move..." Tsuzuki heard. He thought the voice sounded familiar, but there was something different about it. The voice was more mature than when he last heard it.

"Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whispered out.

"How do you know who I am you fucking vampire?" Hisoka asked, pushing the gun so it was almost drilling into Tsuzuki's head.

Tsuzuki couldn't answer. What would he say? So he decided to try a different tactic.

"I think you have the wrong person." Tsuzuki said in his defense shifting a little. He still hadn't seen Hisoka, but he knew it was him.

"I said don't move. Now I'll ask again how do you know me?"

Tsuzuki didn't answer.

"No matter. It ends now." Hisoka said, cocking his gun. Tsuzuki whimpered in fear. Hisoka was going to kill him! The cruel irony!

"Wait!"

The two looked over at an out of breath Gushoshin.

"Tsuzuki what did you do?" he asked.

"Me! He's the one holding a gun to my head!" Tsuzuki exclaimed as he turned and finally got a good look at Hisoka. It took his breatheaway.

Hisoka had grown but his body was still tiny only up to his shoulder. His large green eyes remained, but the seemed more closed off, showing less expression then they once did. Hisoka had matured it had been three years, but still... it was like a lifetime for Tsuzuki.

"This is your new partner." Gushoshin explained to the two, he didn't know of Tsuzuki's past with Hisoka, very few did.

Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's eyes met. For a moment Tsuzuki thought he saw recognition in Hisoka's eyes, but he was kidding himself, there was no way.

"So... my name is Asato Tsuzuki. You can call me Tsuzuki. And you are Hisoka right?" Tsuzuki asked. He was currently sitting in some restaurant with Hisoka and Gushoshin. It was so hard to ask Hisoka that, to go back to the beginning.

"My name is Hisoka Kurosaki. And why are you so familiar with me?" Hisoka asked annoyed. To him this man was treating him like a child and he didn't like it.

"Oh! Sorry about that. It's a habit of mine when I get a new partner." Tsuzuki quickly explained.

Tsuzuki wasn't sure if Hisoka believed him, because the kid gave him an incredulous look. Tsuzuki just smiled.

"So why do you have to have a partner? I didn't know that angels worked in pairs." Hisoka said.

"Normally we don't, but the people in charge decided that I needed a partner." Tsuzuki explained, not mentioning why he was told that in the first place.

"So does that mean that you're that bad or just unstable if they sent a kid to watch you?" Hisoka asked sarcastically.

Tsuzuki's mouth fell open. 'What?' This was not the Hisoka he had once known "No. They just wanted me to train new angels, while making my job easier." Tsuzuki stated.

"So they gave you permission to be lazy." Hisoka responded as coldly as his earlier comment.

Gushoshin decided to stop this conversation right where they were. "How about we all order something to eat." he suggested.

Tsuzuki decided to drop it and try and think of a different way to approach this new Hisoka.

They ordered and sat in silence until there food came. Tsuzuki dug right in and Hisoka watched his new partner. Hisoka could not place it but he felt as if he knew his new partner- this Tsuzuki... That was crazy wasn't it? He had never meet this man, let alone and angel. He hadn't even believed in angles before he died. To him if there were angels they would have stopped his parents, not let him die a slow painful death for three years, he wouldn't have been hated and abandoned- but lo and behold there are angels...How screwed up is all of this?

He was slowly getting angrier and angrier as his thoughts turned darker. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice that Tsuzuki had picked up one of his dumplings before the man was about to eat it.

Tsuzuki didn't think anything of it- he had shared food with Hisoka before- but wait he hadn't... crap. And if he was to go by the look Hisoka was giving him- then he was in trouble.

"Tsuzuki!!!"

Needless to say an argument began...

And ended...

"well... this is a pain." Tsuzuki said as he carried Hisoka back to the hotel they were staying at. They had been kicked out of the restaurant after their... argument... when Hisoka had accidentally drank his glass of wine and collapsed. If he wasn't panicking he probably have found it rather funny. That was until he had to carry Hisoka back and received strange looks from from most of the people around him. He had finally made it in and placed Hisoka on th bed- one bed- who the hell thought of that one?

He took off Hisoka's shoes and placed the boy under the covers and tucked him in. He finally got a good look at Hisoka and smiled sadly when he thought of the things Hisoka had gone through. He could have sworn his chest actually hurt with the knowledge of what had happened. It was a scar that refused to heal.

Tsuzuki let him fingers trace the familiar features of Hisoka's face. He looked so peaceful. Tsuzuki couldn't help it as he leaned over and kissed Hisoka gently on the forehead.

"I'm sorry about everything Hisoka. But don't worry , I won't let anything happen to. I promise Hisoka. I mean it and I'll get you to trust me again, if it's the last thing I do." Tsuzuki said softly to the sleeping Hisoka before walking away.

He almost got away when he felt a hand reach out and grab his wrist. Tsuzuki turned and looked back and the hand that was grabbing him. "Tsu...zu...ki" Hisoka mumbled in his sleep.

"Hisoka?" he asked confused.

He boy mumbled something in his sleep, tightening his grip before releasing Tsuzuki's wrist. Tsuzuki was confused but Hisoka simply rolled over in his sleep after mumbling something.

Tsuzuki couldn't help but wonder if it was a sign, but of what. Maybe somewhere inside, Hisoka remembered him. But that couldn't be. Tatsumi made sure of that, but what if Tatsumi was wrong?

-End chapter 3-

Sorry about the short chapters. It's really hard to find time to type but I'm trying. Thanks for reading and for all the support. Please review!


	4. Dream

Hey! Sorry about the wait. I've had sooo much work to do that this is my first chance I've gotten to write. Unfortunately... it will probably be a while until I can update again, so sorry to everyone who will be waiting. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed and been reading! On with the story.

Disclaimer: I still don't own them...

_-I know you're going away_

_Lead my heart into a daze_

_I know you're going away_

_Leaves a void in my heart and soul_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever you do_

_I feel the walls surrounding you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever you do_

_I know you are independent_

_But I'm trying to get through to you_

_Wherever you are_

_Whatever you do_

_Don't you know, it depends on you-_

By: Within Temptation

-Chapter 4-

Hisoka was dreaming. It was one of the dreams he had a child, of a man. This man came to his cell and told him he would take him away from this place-The man of shadows.

Hisoka never saw the man's face when he would come to visit and the man never spoke, but Hisoka could feel him. The man cared about him but his promise never happened, instead the man left.

"_... I'm sorry... no matter how many times you tell me to stop apologizing I just can't... I wanted to protect you and what happens... I fail yet again... I only wanted you to be happy... to smile and be the person you were meant to. I don't know what's going to happen now. I suppose you'll continue on as you did before I came... Hisoka... even though you won't remember me, I won't forget you. I promise Hisoka- I will never forget you... and do you know why..." _The man said. He couldn't see the man's face but he knew there was a gentle smile there. He just wish he knew who it was...

Then there was this pain. He didn't want the man to go, but the man left and he was alone again. Then there's only darkness...

"What a beautiful day!" Tsuzuki said happily.

"Must you be so loud." Hisoka complained.

Tsuzuki pouted. "well if someone didn't drink all my wine, then we wouldn't be this problem would now would we?"

"Just shut up!" Hisoka whined.

Currently Tsuzuki and Hisoka were standing outside a television station where Maria Wong was suppose to be. Tsuzuki, during the night, had seen Maria on the tv and had come to the conclusion that she was the vampire.

"Fine. So we need to get in and talk to Maria to see if she is the vampire." Tsuzuki said.

"And why do you think that Maria is the vampire?" Hisoka asked, massaging his temple.

Tsuzuki sighed and took out the photo of Maria and the one of the vampire. "They look similar don't they?"

"I suppose, and just when did you figure all this out?" Hisoka asked in a huff.

"while you were sleeping in my bed." Tsuzuki replied, with a wink.

Hisoka could only blush and turn his head away. Tsuzuki smiled, until he noticed Hisoka rubbing his forehead again.

Tsuzuki said as he walked over to a vending machine. He knew Hisoka had never really had alcohol, but it was too much fun to tease him, at least until he started to see that Hisoka was actually in pain.

Tsuzuki walked back over to Hisoka, who was crouched on the ground with his hands over his ears. He handed Hisoka the soda, but Hisoka wasn't looking, so he pressed the drink against Hisoka's forehead. Hisoka looked up confused at Tsuzuki but took the soda and stood.

Tsuzuki smiled as Hisoka looked at him. "It'll help. I promise" he said.

Hisoka was stunned. Why was this man being nice to him? No one was nice to him unless they had to be. He knew they were partners, but that didn't mean they had to be nice to each other. Regardless he couldn't help but feel safe around his partner, even though his mind tried to fight it.

For a second Hisoka thought that he say the man of darkness from his dreams in his partner, but there was no way. He had never meet Tsuzuki before and he would have remembered an idiot like him. He was just hung over.

Tsuzuki watched Hisoka's face as the boy seemed to be having an inner discussion. After a moment he became worried and waved his hand in front of Hisoka's face.

"Hisoka?"

Hisoka was brought out of his thoughts by an annoying hand in his face. He swatted it away and turned away. "Thanks Tsuzuki." he mumbled.

"No problem. Now let's go check out Maria." Tsuzuki replied happily.

(Not going through the whole scene... too lazy :p)

"Well that was a bust." Tsuzuki said as he and Hisoka left the television studio.

"But at least we have something to go on. The mother seemed to be hiding something." Hisoka said.

"Really? How could you tell?" Tsuzuki asked sarcastically.

"I just know... I can tell these kinds of things..." Hisoka said embarrassed.

"What's wrong Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, stopping where they were.

"Nothing." Hisoka replied quickly.

"You know you can tell me anything, we are partners after all." Tsuzuki said.

"I can't tell you." Hisoka replied, looking away from Tsuzuki's intense stare.

"Is it that you're an empath?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka froze, his freakish ability ha been found out, and by someone he didn't even really know.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Hisoka. You have something special and should not be embarrassed about it." Tsuzuki said, putting a hand on Hisoka's shoulder, and was surprised when Hisoka didn't shrug it off.

"But... I'm a monster, a freak." Hisoka said moving away from Tsuzuki's touch.

"No you're not. You are unique, special." Tsuzuki started to explain.

"I want to be normal!" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki stopped.

"I want to be normal. I don't want this... curse... I just want to live a normal life... But now I never can, then again I doubt I ever could live a normal life..." Hisoka said looking down.

Tsuzuki moved so he was standing right in front of Hisoka and pulled the boy into a hug. Hiska struggled but soon surrendered into the embrace, he wasn't sure why but he trusted Tsuzuki.

"You are you Hisoka and that's all that matters. Don't let anyone else make you feel bad about yourself because there is nothing wrong with you. No matter who it is don't believe them Hisoka." Tsuzuki said softly to the boy in his arms.

They stood there for neither knew how long, two souls connected but one is still lost. But hopefully they will find each other soon...

-End chapter 4-

Sorry it's so short and kind of random, but I'm trying here. Thanks for reading and please review!


	5. Encounter

Hey! To all my loyal readers I am so sorry for how long this story took to update. I have been so busy that I haven't been able to write in such a long time. I know this still isn't that long of a chapter, but I hope to have the next chapter up sooner. Thanks for waiting now on with the story.

_We tried not to forget,_

_they live through us._

_Slowly they die away at every candle's end_

_A thousand dark moons._

_A thousand winters long._

_A million fallen stars,_

_the candle burns in the womb._

_We tried not to forget,_

_they live through us._

_Slowly they die away at every candle's end_

_-Candles By: Within Temptation_

Chapter 5

"What do you mean Maria is dead?" Tsuzuki and Hisoka asked in unison.

"Just what I said. Maria Wong is already dead, so there is no way you two saw her." Gusoshin said.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka stood there dumfounded by what they were just told. If Maria was dead then who was it they saw…?

Tsuzuki and Hisoka left the office and teleported back to earth. Tsuzuki, being Tsuzuki, was hungry and insisted on them getting lunch to relax them and help them think things thru. They decided on a small café, and quickly took their seats and ordered.

Tsuzuki watched Hisoka as the boy stared off into space. He couldn't help but notice the tired circles under his eyes, and made a mental note to make sure Hisoka got a good night sleep tonight. He was so lost in thought he did not notice the object of his thoughts speaking to him.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said with more force, trying to get the man's attention.

"Uhhh.. What! Oh! What were you saying Hisoka?"

"Baka…" Hisoka sighed. "I was asking if you knew how we could have seen Maria if she was dead. I don't care what they said, that was Maria, I know it was."

"There are many reasons why she could still be here. She could be a spirit or a…"

"Tsuzuki. You and I both know that was not a spirit, so be honest and tell me what you think it is." Hisoka said, getting angry at his partner.

"Alright then. There are many cases in which a body and still be functioning, but the trick is that most require the soul. Since you are convinced that she was in fact Maria, I suppose her soul must be there. If that is in fact the case, then someone must have brought her back, but for what purpose I'm not sure." Tsuzuki said sadly.

"But why would someone want to bring her back? That seems odd" Hisoka commented.

"It's not that uncommon actually. Sometimes a relative or lover can try and bring someone back to life out of desperation and fear. If they succeed we have to go and bring the soul over. But… I can understand their reasons. If someone I loved died, I would do anything I could to see them again, but the reality is that those who are dead are dead for a reason, and bringing them back disrupts the natural flow."

"So you believe in fate?" Hisoka asked and yet stated.

"Yes. I have to, if not this job would be too sad. I have to believe that those who die, die for a reason and that things happen for a reason." Tsuzuki said, looking at Hisoka thoughtfully.

Hisoka turned away from Tsuzuki's intense gaze. Neither of them noticed that their food had been brought. "But what if something terrible happens? Then do you think that it was for the best, for a reason..."

"Not that it is for the best but for a reason. We are the product of our experiences. The person we are at this moment is because of everything that has happened to us, the good and the bad." Tsuzuki said, understanding what Hisoka was referring to.

"But what if you don't like the person you are now, then what?" Hisoka asked, looking Tsuzuki right in the eyes.

"Then that's up to you whether you change or not." Tsuzuki answered.

Hisoka looked down and noticed his food. "We should probably eat." He said.

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement and they ate in silence. The silence wasn't too uncomfortable, both were just too lost in their thoughts. Hisoka didn't even notice Tsuzuki pay the bill and stand to leave.

"Hisoka you ready?"

Hisoka shook his head to clear his thoughts before nodding and standing. The two left and began walking down the sidewalk. The thing is Tsuzuki could not shake this feeling that they were bring watched, and he could have sworn he saw a flash of white.

"Tsuzuki I think I'll go back to the library to do some research." Hisoka said as they were walking.

"Why?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I just want to look up a few things. Is there something wrong with that?" Hisoka said defensively.

"No. Not at all." Tsuzuki said quickly. He was a bit confused by this sudden change in Hisoka's behavior, it's not like it was anything new, but still it seemed odd…

"Alright then, I'll meet up with you around 4 at the café."

"Alright." Was all Tsuzuki said before Hisoka was gone.

Tsuzuki was at a lost but decided not to think into it too much, this was Hisoka he was dealing with, he was going to have to be patient.

- 4:30 o'clock -

"Where is he?" Tsuzuki mumbled to himself as he ate another bite of his pie. Hisoka was 30 minutes late, which was very strange for the usually punctual boy.

Tsuzuki thought he must have looked like an idiot waiting for someone who obviously wasn't going to show up. He was at a loss, it seemed as if he was making some progress with Hisoka. It seemed as if Hisoka was opening up to him more and beginning to trust him, but now that did not seem to be the case.

_'What's going on with Hisoka? What changed in the short time- what was he thinking about?_' Tsuzuki thought to himself.

Tsuzuki quickly realized that Tatsumi was going to be mad at him for spending money on pie, so he decided that he better pay and go find Hisoka. Tsuzuki paid, and was almost in tears, knowing he was going to be getting a lecture from Tatsumi about how to manage his money. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a scream from outside.

He ran out of the building, trying to find the source of the scream. He noticed a woman holding what seemed to be an unconscious little girl. He went over and knelt next to the woman and asked what happened. The woman didn't know and was beginning to panic, that's when he heard a voice behind him.

"Mind if I have a look, I am a doctor." A man's voice said.

Tsuzuki flinched at the man's voice and prayed that he had heard wrong.

He turned and looked up at the man out of his nightmares.

-End Chapter 5-

I know- such a bad place to end- but I have big plans for the next chapter and had to end it before I wrote too much. Thanks for being sooo patience and I hope to get the next chapter out sooner. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Seeing

Hello

Hello!! Did you all forget about me? I'm soooo sorry that this took so long to get out and it's not beta'd so sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm back for the summer!! So hopefully… I'll be able to update more. We can only hope… On with the story!

_Why was I one of the chosen ones?_

_Until the fight I could not see_

_The magic and the strength of my power_

_It was beyond my wildest dreams_

_Dark wings they are descending_

_See shadows gathering around_

_One by one they are falling_

_Every time they try to strike us down_

_Dark Wings By: Within Temptation_

Chapter 6

"Mind if I have a look, I am a doctor." A man's voice said.

Tsuzuki flinched at the man's voice and prayed that he had heard wrong.

He turned and looked up at the man out of his nightmares…

"Muraki…" Tsuzuki mumbled staring at the man in front of him in shock. It was as if all the blood in his body just stopped. He didn't even notice that Muraki was still talking to him.

"What?" Tsuzuki asked looking at the girl in his arms.

"I said that if you let me look at her I can see if I can determine the cause of her distress." Muraki calmly said.

Tsuzuki wanted to shake his head, to yell and scream but he couldn't. He wasn't suppose to know who this was and he wanted to make sure the girl was alright so he reluctantly let Muraki see her.

He watched Muraki tend to her, his mind racing with questions and thoughts.

_'Why did you do that? Why did you have to do that? Why him? Wasn't his life bad enough? Why…_' But Tsuzuki knew he wasn't only wishing to be asking Muraki but the God he worked for.

They moved the girl so that she was inside, Muraki soon came out and said the girl was resting and that she just collapsed from exhaustion, as they told the worried mother.

"Would you like to talk for a bit?" Muraki asked. Tsuzuki desperately wanted to decline but he found himself agreeing. Maybe he agreed because technically he wasn't supposed to have no reason to decline. Maybe he wanted to get some insight into the person that helped to destroy the person that he loved. Whatever the reason he agreed.

As he walked, Tsuzuki tried to listen to what Muraki was saying- the trials of being a doctor, how frail human life is, and so on… but then.

"Wait, what did you just say. Sorry I missed it." Tsuzuki said trying to figure out what Muraki just said.

Muraki smiled, and it sent chills down Tsuzuki's spine.

"I asked if you believe in fate?" Muraki asked.

Tsuzuki was confused by this change in subject but answered anyway. "Yes. But I guess it's just one of those things that you believe in when you have to believe in something."

"But what if you had the chance to change someone's fate. What if you knew what was going to happen, what if it was terrible, would you stop it?" Muraki asked, as he looked Tsuzuki in the eye. And Tsuzuki felt it, it was as if Muraki knew… but that was impossible… wasn't it?

"I don't know…" Tsuzuki answered and it hurt, because he did know.

Muraki took a few steps towards him; Tsuzuki didn't even notice that they stopped.

" I think you do… but the reality is I don't know you. I mean this is the first time we meet face to face. But I would have to wonder how could someone, if you knew their future and didn't stop it, ever face that person again…" Muraki said before turning and walking away.

"And Tsuzuki you may want to figure out what you would do. You never know what could happen and I would hate to see you hurt." Muraki said before finally leaving.

Alright that was it- Tsuzuki was going to find Hisoka because right now he was beyond freaked out!

--

Hisoka felt bad for skipping out on Tsuzuki but he needed to get some answers.

He was currently sneaking into the restricted section of the library. His goal- to get into the restricted database. He didn't even know if the database would have the answers he was looking for but it was his best shot.

_'I know something happened. I just I don't know… it feels like there's something blocking my memory... But that doesn't make sense. But if that was the case then why…'_

Hisoka stopped walking and pulled out a photo from his coat pocket.

It was him, smiling, with the words that said so on the back. He constantly wondered who had written this to him and what had he missed. Out of everything that happened to him he could only remember the bad, why did he not remember this. Being happy? And why couldn't he remember the person who wrote on the picture?

He needed answers, and he was going to get them one way or another.

All of a sudden a sharp pain shot though his head.

_A red moon, silver eyes, a man holding him crying, "I love you…", PAIN!!_

He was so absorbed in his thoughts and pain that he didn't notice anyone around him, or more importantly a certain someone…

"It's past the time we were suppose to meet. I never thought you would be here."

Hisoka turned around, startled; an angry Tsuzuki greeted him. He looked away from the man's piercing eyes.

"This doesn't concern you…" he mumbled in response, pressing himself against the door. He was so close; he couldn't give up now. But what if Tsuzuki turned him in… then what?

Tsuzuki was hurt. Hisoka thought this didn't concern him. And after he was so afraid for the boy to find him here, where the truth was. He just couldn't stand it and lashed out.

"Of course it does! You're not allowed in here! You don't realize what you are doing! And you're not going to ask anybody for help are you!?" Tsuzuki cried as he gripped Hisoka's shoulders, forgetting that the boy could feel him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hisoka yelled as a flash of light radiated from the boy.

Tsuzuki was pushed back, his hand bleeding. He was hurt; Hisoka had hurt him. But what worried Tsuzuki even more was the fact that he had lost control. Hisoka only responded that way to protect himself, and Tsuzuki had hurt him; had scared him.

Tsuzuki looked down and noticed that Hisoka was on the floor his arms around his knees. In that moment he looked like the child Tsuzuki had meet in the cellar, hurt and alone.

"Hisoka…" Tsuzuki whispered as he kneeled down next to the boy. "I'm sorry. I let me temper get the best of me. I was just so afraid when you didn't show up. I was worried about you, but that's no excuse. I'm sorry"

He looked to Hisoka for a response but realized the boy wasn't paying attention. He was still in the same position mumbling something Tsuzuki couldn't' understand, until he moved closer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Don't hate me. Don't leave me. I promise I'll be good. I promise, just don't leave me…"

That's what Hisoka was saying over and over and it broke Tsuzuki's heart. It didn't seem that words were getting through so he gently pulled Hisoka into his arms.

Hisoka struggled at first but as Tsuzuki projected calm and soothing emotions Hisoka eventually began to calm. Tsuzuki held the boy tightly as his struggles ceased. Hisoka buried himself into the safety of Tsuzuki's embrace.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" Hisoka asked in a small voice.

"Because it was my fault you responded like that. I never should have let my emotions get the best of me." Tsuzuki said, looking into Hisoka's emerald eyes. "Will you tell me why you were back here?"

Hisoka looked away nervous, he would sound like he was crazy if he told Tsuzuki the truth. Tsuzuki senses Hisoka's anxiety and said, "Whatever it is you can tell me".

Hisoka looked back at Tsuzuki and found him believing this man.

"Tsuzuki… I have memories- or pieces of memories, but… I feel as if there is something keeping my memories from me." Hisoka said unsure of himself.

"How do you know?" Tsuzuki asked, nervous that Hisoka was talking about what he thought the boy was talking about.

Hisoka reached into his pocket and pulled out the photo. It took everything Tsuzuki had not to gasp or give everything away.

"I found this when I woke up one morning a few years ago. When I woke up I realized that I couldn't remember the past month; it was as if it was a blur. And then there's the note on the back" Hisoka said, turning the photo to show Tsuzuki the handwriting. "I don't know who wrote this, but this person was with me- I know it. And I was happy." Hisoka's voice started to break. "I was happy for once in my life and I can't even remember it..."

Hisoka started to cry and it broke Tsuzuki's heart.

"I'm so sorry Hisoka. Is there anything I can do to help?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Will you help me figure out what happened?" Hisoka asked, looking up at Tsuzuki with hopeful eyes.

Tsuzuki was torn but in the end he had to give in "I'll help in anyway I can."

"Thank you. I think together we can figure this out." Hisoka said as he burrowed against Tsuzuki once again.

Tsuzuki simply tightened his hold on Hisoka and sent a silent wish that fate was on their side for once.

End Chapter 6

Thanks for reading. I hope to get the next chapter up soon. The more reviews the more motivation…


	7. Forward

Sorry about how long it has been since my last update and that this update is short. I'll keep trying to update but it's hard right now. I promise I'll do my best. Anyway if you are still reading this story- here's the next chapter!

_-It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your smile and the promise inside._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind._

_I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

_I'm searching for answers_

_Not questioned before._

_The curse of awareness,_

_There's no peace of mind._

_As your true colours show_

_A dangerous sign.-_

_A Dangerous Mind By: Within Temptation_

Chapter 7

Tsuzuki was worried. Actually freaking out would be more accurate. He had no idea what to do about Hisoka. Having the boy sob in his arms tore at his heart. He needed to talk to someone.

"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki yelled as he barged into Tatsumi's office.

Tatsumi looked up from his work and glared. "Now why in the world would you come screaming and barging into my office."

Tsuzuki would have withered at the man's icy glare, by this point he was too worried to care. "Tatsumi I need your help."

Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki for a moment as if contemplating something. After being searched by the other man's gaze Tatsumi nodded his head and Tsuzuki took a seat.

"So, why exactly do you need my help?" Tatsumi asked.

"It's about Hisoka…" Tsuzuki started.

"It normally is." Tatsumi interrupted.

Tsuzuki let out a weak smile. "He's so scared Tatsumi. He hates his abilities, he has flashes of the incident with Muraki, and I feel like me knows me still. He's scared Tatsumi and I promised I would help him figure out his memories but I can't do that and I'm tired of lying to him." Tsuzuki said, his voice slowly getting louder.

"I could always reassign you…"

"NO! NEVER! Please don't do that Tatsumi. I couldn't bare it!" Tsuzuki cried.

"It was just an option Tsuzuki. Relax. I'm not going to do that, but I am letting you know that I really have no idea on this one. Just don't blow it if you want to be with Hisoka. Take things as they come." Tatsumi said.

Tsuzuki looked down and contemplated Tatsumi's words. It really was all he could do, just take it one day at a time.

"Tsuzuki, shouldn't you get back to your partner?" Tatsumi suggested.

"OH! Yea! I got to go! Bye Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki yelled as he took off.

Tatsumi just shook his head and went back to work, but not before sending up a silent prayer that everything would work out.

"I want to go with you!" Hisoka yelled, getting angry at Tsuzuki for treating him like a child again.

"It's too dangerous. You aren't ready to deal with a vampire. So you will stay here until I get back." Tsuzuki said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

"I am your PARTNER! Start treating me like one and not a child!" Hisoka yelled before storming out of the hotel.

"Great…" Tsuzuki sighed. He was not looking forward to using himself as bait for Maria but what else could he do. He wasn't going to put some innocent's life in danger and he definitely did not want to put Hisoka's life in danger.

Which is how he found himself in his current position- pretending to be asleep on a park bench, in the cold, not having any idea where Hisoka was, that was a problem, and he was waiting for a vampire to get close enough to him to take care of her. This was not his day.

To help finish the night off, some woman had just hit him with a broom- Great night all around.

That's when he felt it, a shift in the air and he knew Maria was approaching. He had to time this right or he would miss his chance.

She finally was behind him, but he had to keep waiting. He felt her breath on his neck and reacted.

He flew up and over Maria and landed, only to have Maria charge at him. He began to summon his fuda when he felt his hands freeze and his legs paralyzed.

"What the hell?" Tsuzuki asked.

Tsuzuki was suspended, paralyzed in the air as Maria slowly walked towards him.

-Unknown to Tsuzuki, Hisoka had followed him nearby. He felt something happen and took off towards the source, Tsuzuki and his pain. Looking around frantically he noticed a man in white on top of the nearby church and ran towards it.

He ran up the church stairs and flung the doors open, revealing a pentagram of candles. He pulled out his pistol and immediately shot the candles out.-

Maria was getting way to close to Tsuzuki and right before she bit him, Tsuzuki found himself free. He got out her reach and was able to use his fuda to banish whatever was controlling her.

Maria let out a scream as she slowly changed back into her original state, and then collapsed into Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki gently lower Maria to the ground, not noticing a very angry Hisoka running towards him.

"You idiot!" Hisoka yelled, startling Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have been hurt. Why do you put yourself in danger like that and not even ask for my help? Am I that much of a child to you?" Hisoka said, his voice shaking with emotion. He had been scared. When he felt Tsuzuki in pain he had been so scared.

"I didn't want to put you in danger Hisoka. It's not because I think of you as a child Hisoka, it's because I care about you. I'll make sure to ask for your help next time. I guess I just can't work alone." Tsuzuki said, pulling Hisoka into a hug, making sure the boy was really there.

"Why do you worry about me so much?" Hisoka asked.

It wasn't the first time Tsuzuki had been asked that and it wasn't the first time he ahd wanted to tell Hisoka the truth, but he knew what he had to say.

"Because you're my partner." He said.

But this time Hisoka caught something in Tsuzuki's emotions- that wasn't the only reason for Tsuzuki's worry. Tsuzuki was hiding something, something he didn't want Hisoka to know now he just had to find out what it was.

-End Chapter 7-


	8. Truth

Hello world!!! I'm soooo sorry that this took so long to get out and it's not beta'd so sorry if there are any mistakes. I'm still sadly going to be infrequent on my updating, but i'll try really hard... I hope people are still interested in this story. This chapter is short, but i already have the next chapter, so if I get a good response I'll post it too. So please review! Please!

_~Please awake  
And see the truth  
He can only be  
If you believe what he tells you  
Remember who you are  
What you stand for  
And there will always be a way_

_In my heart there is a place  
In my heart there is a trace  
Of a small fire burning  
A sheltering ray shines through this night  
Although it 's small, it's bright  
But darkness is lurking~_

_~Within Temptation_

~Chapter 8~

Hisoka couldn't figure it out. '_What is Tsuzuki hiding from me?'_

So far he had been through Tsuzuki's desk, his folders on the desk, his night-stand- don't ask how me managed that. He tried asking around the office, but everyone either dismissed him or gave him a sad look saying that there wasn't anything. What a load of crap! There was something going on, now he knew that everyone was in on it.

_'I'm going to go insane here! why won't anyone tell me the truth?' _Hisoka continued through the ministry, trying to find someone who could answer his question. His journey led him to the infirmary. '_Maybe Watari will tell me, he does seem to be a bit of a blabber mouth._' he thought. Yet apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so. As he approached the door he could hear voices coming from inside.

"So Hisoka has been asking around the office?"

"Yes. No one has said anything, but he has to know they are all lying. It just gives him more proof that we are hiding things."

Hisoka realized that the first voice was Tatsumi and the second one was Watari.

"Does Tsuzuki know?" Tatsumi asked.

"That Hisoka is asking questions? Yes, and it's tearing him up. I know he just wants to break down and tell the kid, but he can't do that." Watari replied.

"Then the rules better come up with something, because we can't tell him to stop looking." Tatsumi sighed. "It just seems like there's nothing we can do."

Watari looked up from the floor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small shadow. 'Hisoka...' he thought, but then he had an idea. Hopefully Tatsumi and Tsuzuki wouldn't kill him for it.

"You know. All he has to do is look at his own file, the hard copy one. If he does he will know what's going on. If he asks for it, we can deny him, but eventually he'll see it. And I mean it is in the archives and we can't very well hide it." Watari said, looking Tatsumi in the eye.

Tatsumi knew something was going on. 'Why is Watari telling me things I already know?' he wondered. He looked at Watari, who looked at the door. He looked over and saw the small shadow. 'Watari what have you done?' he asked himself as the shadow slipped away.

"WATARI! What were you thinking? Do you realize what you have done! We have to go find that file!" Tatsumi yelled angrily, heading toward the door.

Watari stepped in front to stop him. "No Tatsumi. He deserves to know and this way he can. He was going to find out sooner rather than later and who knows maybe this is for the best."

"How can this be for the best? Do you have any idea how much this will hurt them!"

"I know, but I think it'll be better in the end" Watari stated calmly.

Tatsumi couldn't argue with that. He too thought it was for the best but would it be worth the cost?

----------------------------------------------------------

**CURSED**

**RAPED**

**MEMORY ERASED**

**KILLED IN THREE YEARS**

**COMPLETED **

Hisoka was in shock.

He looked at the folder in his hands again.

_'There's no way... There has to be a mistake...no... **NO!!!**'_

Hisoka screamed, a long wounded scream. But no scream could take away the pain he was feeling, the betrayal.

Tsuzuki had left him.

He was Tsuzuki's job.

They had all lied to him.

The betrayal was too much to bear. He had to get out.

So he ran.

He sprinted out of the ministry, just trying to get away. Everyone had known. All the sympathetic looks, the feelings of guilt. It all made sense now- they were all in on it, like some kind of sick joke. He didn't even know where to run to, no place seemed safe anymore. He teleported to where? He didn't know or care. The next thing he knew he was sitting on the ground, next to a lake.

He broke down and cried, sobbed.

Tsuzuki had lied to him- that was what hurt the most. He had come to trust the man, only to find out that he was part of the reason he had died. No wonder he felt so guilty. He had let those terrible things in the report happen to him. But then Hisoka remembered something.

He pulled out the pictured tucked in the pocket of his coat, the one of him smiling.

'So that's why I don't remember this...' he thought. 'Maybe things weren't so bad then... But then why not let me remember them? I just wish I could remember being happy... I don't know if I was ever happy and the one time I was I can't even remember it... '

Hisoka sighed, as tears continued to cascade down his cheeks.

'I guess I should go and talk to Tsuzuki about this. I need him to explain himself. Maybe he had a reason.. there has to be a reason...' Hisoka decided as he stood to get up. He froze when he felt a cold hand on his shoulder and a sinister voice say

"Well, well... What do we have here?"

~End Chapter 8~

So the truth is out. There will be more in the next chapter- so please review if you want to keep writing!


	9. Taken

Hello everyone. I am sorry once again for the late update. I feel like I'm always putting this at the beginning of my Chapters. My focus for now will be on this story, as long as I get a good response. So if you want me to update sooner please review!

_-You have taken away the trust,_

_you're the ghost haunting through her heart._

_Past and present are one in her head,_

_you're the ghost haunting through her heart._

_Take my hand as I wonder through,_

_All my life I gave to you._

_Take my hand as I wonder through,_

_All my love I gave to you.~_

_~Restless By: Within Temptation_

~Chapter 9~

Tsuzuki was panicking. He couldn't seem to find Hisoka anywhere he looked. No one had seen the boy and Tsuzuki was really starting to worry.

"Tsuzuki, calm down." Tatsumi said. "We'll find him."

"Maybe he went home." Watari suggested.

"But why would he do that? He was supposed to meet up with me earlier. Something isn't right…" Tsuzuki trailed off.

Tatsumi looked at Watari and glared.

Watari looked away "Ummm… Tsuzuki, Hisoka may have overheard a conversation Tatsumi and I were having…"

"What kind of conversation?"

Watari was starting to wonder if he should have just kept his mouth shut. "well… I may have been talking to Tatsumi about Hisoka's old case file, and where the file is located. And Hisoka may or may not have overheard…"

"YOU DID WHAT!!!" Tsuzuki yelled, running at Watari, before being restrained by Tatsumi. "YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"Get a hold of yourself Tsuzuki. You are no help to Hisoka acting like this." Tatsumi calmly stated.

"But that means he knows Tatsumi. He knows what we did, how we lied. How I couldn't protect him. What an I going to do?" Tsuzuki said, getting more depressed the more he talked.

"Why don't we just go by his house and talk to him." Tatsumi suggested.

"Tatsumi's right. What better way to get this whole mess cleaned up. But think of it this way at least it's all out there. No more lying, you can be honest with him." Watari said.

"If he even opens the door for us. I don't know what I would do if I was in his position." Tsuzuki said.

"Well we won't figure anything out by just standing here, let's go" Watari said, as the three headed out to Hisoka's place.

* * *

The first thing Hisoka thought was '_damn my head is killing me_'. He slowly tried to open his eyes, but all he saw was more darkness. He tried to move his body but found it restrained. 'Am I tied to a pillar? But this doesn't feel like any rope I've ever felt…' as he continued to struggle.

"I see you're awake." A man's voice said.

Hisoka froze. He knew that voice. It was a voice that haunted him for most of his dying days, and now he knew why.

"You might as well stop struggling, it won't get you anywhere. That wire is a special wire and all you're going to do is end up hurting yourself more."

Hisoka stopped moving but looked down, he didn't want to see this man, to put a name to the nightmare. A few lights flickered on, casting an eerie glow around him. It was then that Hisoka realized he was in a large warehouse. Whatever hope he felt disappeared. No one would be able to hear him. He really was trapped.

The worst part was the darkness that seemed to be penetrating his soul. This man's emotions were wreaking havoc on his empathy.

"Do you know who I am doll?"

Hisoka refused to answer.

"Hmmm. I always wondered what exactly happened that night. I thought it was a onetime thing and that I would never get the pleasure to meet you again, but look at what fate has dealt. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

Hisoka began to tremble. It felt like this man knew more about him that he himself and that truly bothered him. He felt a hand under his chin, lifting his face so he could see his captor.

"You're still as beautiful as you were that night. I would have to say it was fate that brought us together, yet I sense a block on your memory. Well, we can't have that now can we?"

"Who are you?" Hisoka managed to get out, though his body was trembling.

"My dear boy. My name is Muraki, and I'm going to make sure you remember everything." Muraki said with a sinister smile.

He felt pain. So much pain.

_**-**__** Tsuzuki held Hisoka tighter minding the back injuries. Hisoka's tears continued to fall. Hisoka brought his hands up and held onto Tsuzuki's shirt, borowing against him.**_

_**"Just let it all out. It's alright." Tsuzuki said quietly.**_

_**Hisoka looked up Tsuzuki with tear filled eyes and asked "Why?"**_

_**"Because I'm your angel." Tsuzuki replied smiling down at the boy. He willed his wings to appear and enveloped them in a cocoon of white. For some reason Tsuzuki knew that it would comfort Hisoka and it did.**_

_**Hisoka could only stare up at Tsuzuki and wonder '**__**Could this be real...'-**_

It hurt.

_**- "And now to remove the demons." The man said going to a bag that he had left of the ground. He reached in and pulled out a feather duster.**_

'_**What the hell?**__**' Hisoka thought as the man approached him.**_

"_**Be gone demon!" the man cried as he hit Hisoka on the head.**_

_**That was it. Tsuzuki let out a laugh, which the priest heard and apparently thought it was the demon coming out.**_

"_**That's it demon. I know it's you; come out and fight me!" the priest cried.**_

_**That's when Tsuzuki got an idea "I am the great demon who lives here. What are you doing in my domain?" Tsuzuki said, projecting his voice.**_

_**Hisoka looked over at Tsuzuki and let out a small smile.-**_

Make it stop!

_**- "You and I aren't different at all." Hisoka said after a moment.**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"We're both seen as demon, as monsters, but that's not true. The only reason I know this is because of you, and I hope that I have returned the favor." Hisoka replied.**_

_**"But how can you be so sure?" Tsuzuki asked, still hesitant.**_

_**"Do you think I would trust a demon?"-**_

Why was this happening…

_**- "You're such a pretty boy, and a pretty boy deserves a pretty death, don't you think?" Muraki said and he pushed Hisoka down onto the ground and began to remove his yukata.**_

_**"Please don't. Please stop." Hisoka pleaded as he began to cry.**_

_**"Now why would I stop? I'm only just beginning." Muraki said, the sadistic pleasure evident in his voice.**_

_**"No! Please no!" Hisoka begged as Muraki began to touch him, stroke him.**_

_**Muraki only smiled as he took out his knife.**_

_**Hisoka cried out as the knife pierced his skin. "TSUZUKI!!!!"-**_

No more. Please no more…

_**- "Hisoka... I don't know what to say. I now that you've already forgotten me and can't hear me but I have to say a few things that I just have to say... I'm sorry... no matter how many times you tell me to stop apologizing I just can't... I wanted to protect you and what happens... I fail yet again... I only wanted you to be happy... to smile and be the person you were meant to. I don't know what's going to happen now. I suppose you'll continue on as you did before I came... Hisoka... even though you won't remember me, I won't forget you. I promise Hisoka- I will never forget you... and do you know why?" Tsuzuki asked the sleeping boy.-**_

It was all too much.

"Tsuzuki please help me…" he mumbled as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Muraki smiled as he caressed the boy's face. "This is going to be fun…"

~End Chapter 9~

Please review! It'll make me update faster… Please!!!


	10. The Fall

Hey! This must be a record for me, two times in a month! Yay! I really am trying guys. Also Thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry It's a little short. They really help keep me going! Anyway, on with the story!!!

_~My heart is covered_

_With thoughts entangled_

_How could it ever have felt so real?_

_Is there a place more lonely than I feel within?_

_Could I have seen?_

_Could I have known?_

_I just took it as the truth_

_Everyone with a friendly face_

_Seems to hide some secret inside_

_He told me he loved me_

_While he laughed in my face_

_He just led me astray_

_He took my virtue_

_I feel so cold inside_

_Sorrow has frozen my mind~_

_~Within Temptation~_

~Chapter 10~

Tsuzuki didn't know what to do anymore. No matter where they looked they couldn't find Hisoka. It's been two days now. Two days of searching with nothing to show for it. Two days of arguing and sleepless nights. Yet still no Hisoka.

Tsuzuki's first though was that Hisoka had simply left, decided to move on and give up being an angel, but the division would have been notified if that was the case. His second thought was that Hisoka didn't want to be found and was taking some time to think everything through. His third and worst thought was that something had happened to Hisoka. Whenever his thoughts came to that he always thought of Muraki. He knew the man knew more than he had originally let on, plus the whole tormentor rapist thing, and basically you had a prime suspect, yet no sign of the doctor either.

That was not comforting at all.

Tsuzuki slammed his fist down on his desk, knocking over his cup of coffee. Everyone was getting worried about him, afraid he would fall into the same depression that he had fallen into after leaving Hisoka. To Tsuzuki this was worse.

He felt like he had failed Hisoka, in more ways than one, and all he wanted was a chance to make things right again.

Suddenly there was a tap at his office window. Tsuzuki looked over and saw a small white bird on his ledge, a messenger bird. Maybe he had a chance after all…

* * *

Muraki smiled. Everything was going just like he wanted. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

Hisoka felt lost. He didn't know who he was anymore. '_It was all a lie…_' he thought.

_'No wonder everyone was treating me weird. They all knew… How could they lie to me like that? They said they were my friends. I don't… I can't… I just can't understand why they didn't tell me. Was I only Tsuzuki's partner as a joke? Does the world just like to screw with me? And now what? Is this my fate? To be at the mercy of the man who killed me? It's official I am cursed…'_

"I know you're awake, boy." Muraki said.

Hisoka refused to open his eyes. It's not like it would make a difference, he couldn't see in the dark. He didn't want this man to see how scared he was.

"Now cheer up, your darling partner is on his way. You should be happy."

Hisoka's head snapped up at that.

Muraki chuckled. "That got a response out of you."

"You're lying. He's not coming for me." Hisoka said sadly.

"No why do you say that boy?"

Hisoka didn't respond.

"Just because he lied to you, doesn't mean he doesn't care. Granted he did watch as you were raped and curse by me, and didn't have the decency to tell you the truth. It makes me wonder…" Muraki trailed off, know he had the boy where he wanted him.

There was a pause.

"Wonder what…?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"If he ever cared about you?" Muraki said with a smile.

"No. You're wrong. He did care about me. It was just his job." Hisoka said, even though his words sounded like a lie to himself.

"So you admit you were only a job. So how do you know that it wasn't part of his job to care for you?"

"I… don't…" Hisoka hung his head in defeat.

"You poor boy. You were fooled weren't you? Tsuzuki never really cared about you, he was just ordered to. If he really cared he would have done something, he would have told you the truth, he would have saved you. But did he? No. He gave you to me and here you are again. Do you think it's a coincidence that you are with me now? None of them care about you, not like I do. If they did they would have come for you by now."

A few tears made their way down Hisoka's cheeks. He was trying not to believe Muraki's words, but he couldn't help it. The man was confirming Hisoka's fears. And there was no one here to disagree.

"Awww… Don't cry my doll." Muraki said, approaching Hisoka. He reached out and cupped Hisoka's chin, bringing his face up. Muraki smiled and leaned in, licking a few tears off of Hisoka's cheek. " I won't ever leave you. I'll take care of you, don't worry. You're mine now." Muraki said as he claimed the boy's mouth.

All Hisoka could feel was darkness, hopelessness, and possessiveness. It was too much, it felt as if his own soul was darkening. He felt lost, and could only hope he would get out of here soon before he was truly lost.

* * *

Tsuzuki looked at the address on the piece of paper in his hand, and then looked at the warehouse in front of him. '_This is the place. I just hope Hisoka is ok…_' Tsuzuki thought as he headed into the building.

~End Chapter 10~

Sorry it's short, but I wanted to stop it because I have big plans for the next chapter and thought this was a good place to end it. PLEASE REVEW! It'll make me update faster!


	11. Faster

Hello Everyone,

I know. I keep going MIA, and I do apologize for it. Within Temptation released a new song and it helped inspire me. For everyone who still read this story, I hope this chapter is worth it. Thanks for being patient with me.

_~I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_And I can't hide from the feeling cause it's right._

_And I go faster and faster and faster and faster for love._

_And I can't live in a fairytale of lies._

_I can feel that you've mesmerized my heart._

_I feel so free._

_I'm alive, I'm breaking out._

_I won't give in, cause I'm proud of all my scars._

_And I can see I've been wasting too much time.~_

_~Faster By: Within Temptation_

~Chapter 11~

Muraki smirked as he watched the life go out of Hisoka's eyes. The boy had finally given in to him. And not a moment too soon…

Tsuzuki cautiously made his way into the building. He knew he was walking into a trap, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Hisoka back; he had already let the boy down and was not going to do it again.

As he entered the warehouse all he could see were crates. They were stacked to the ceiling, and made it difficult to see further into the building. He slowly climbed up to the top of the stack in front of him to try and get a better view. Once he reached the top he took note of the area. It seemed there was only the one door that he came through and a truck door on the other end. But no Hisoka.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, so good of you to join me."

Tsuzuki looked around but didn't see anyone.

"MURAKI! Where are you!" he yelled.

All he heard was laughter.

Tsuzuki looked around frantic trying to find where the laughter was coming from. He finally noticed a man in a white coat facing away from him. He crouched down low and jumped off the crates. He hit the man in the coat and all he saw was blood. The laughing continued…

Tsuzuki sat back in horror. He turned the body over and saw red. Blood was everywhere, marring the once flawless face of his partner. It ran down his body, and Tsuzuki couldn't find a place that wasn't covered in blood or still bleeding. Even worse was that there seemed to be a wired that wrapped around most of Hisoka's naked body. Every time the boy breathed, the wire cut into his skin and reopened the wounds. But what scared Tsuzuki down to his core were Hisoka's eyes. They were blank no more than blank- they were dead.

"Beautiful isn't he?" he heard from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with the man that caused all of this. He lunged forward and grabbed Muraki by his collar and lifted him up.

"What did you do to him?" Tsuzuki demanded as he shook the deranged doctor.

Muraki smirked. "I simply told him the truth."

Tsuzuki froze.

"Yes. He knows everything. He knows who I am and he knows of your betrayal. After that it wasn't very hard to push him over the edge." Muraki said.

"You couldn't have done that. He never would have believed you. Tatsumi locked those memories away. He wouldn't have believed you!" Tsuzuki yelled in denial.

"There's always a key to every lock." Muraki said simply.

Tsuzuki released Muraki and fell to his knees. This wasn't happening. He wanted to tell Hisoka, but was afraid for this very reason. Hisoka had shut down, not being able to deal with the betrayal. He never wanted to have Hisoka find out like this, he never could have imagined this even happening.

"I wonder why you didn't tell him yourself. Could you not handle the rejection you know the boy would show you? Think of it this way, if both of you make it out of here alive, then at least he knows right? No more lies." Muraki said, as if this was a good thing.

"You had no right!" Tsuzuki cried, back on his feet, standing in front of Hisoka's limp form protectively. "And I will be taking him back with me now. So get out of my way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you or the boy go. And if you insist I'm going to have to stop you." Muraki said as a white dragon appeared behind him.

-Hisoka's point of view-

What's happening?

Last thing I remember was… well… it wasn't that pleasant. I still can't believe all of this. To be honest I can't deal with this right now. I know a fight is going on around me. I can feel the wind and the flames on my skin. It hurts, but not as bad as the pain inside me.

I know I should care more. I know I should wake up and do… something… I have never been one to lie down and die. Oh that was funny, since I did die. At least my winning humor hasn't left me.

I just don't think I can do this anymore. Why should I even bother? There never has been any point, maybe I really should cut my losses on this one.

_"Hisoka, don't worry I got you… I'll keep you safe…"_

Was that Tsuzuki? No. It can't be. He doesn't want you; he probably doesn't even like you. He just let you tag along out of some kind of guilt or sick humor.

_"Please wake up Hisoka. I need your help. I don't think I can beat him on my own…"_

Serves him right. He left me to die at this man's hands, seems pretty good that he get the same. No… wait… I don't believe that. I don't want Tsuzuki to die I just want to die. And if I wake up I can't stay here. I'm safe here. I don't have anyone here to give me false promises or let me down.

_"Please Hisoka…"_

No. I can't do it again. I can't.

_"Hisoka…"_

What does he want from he? Haven't I suffered enough? But can I really just abandon him? He abandoned me, but… I think I lo… NO. I can't possibly. No. This is crazy. But my hand feels warm. I can feel him holding my hand, hear him begging me wake up and help, to fight.

I suppose I owe to him to hear him out, to give him one chance to explain himself. He can't do that if we are both dead, and I really would rather not give Muraki the satisfaction of winning. No, that's not ok.

_"Please…"_

I think I'm going to regret this…

-End Chapter 11-

Sorry for the cliffy, but I actually have direction again. If anyone out there wants this to continue please review so I know. PLEASE.

And thanks for reading!


	12. Architects

Hello everyone,

I know I apologize a lot for not updating but once again. I am sorry! I'm trying. My goal is to finish this story by the end of the summer. So I'm going to try really hard.

I want to dedicate this story to two friends of mine. Sasskitten and another friend. Both have inspired me to get through this story. Thanks guys!

_"Make no mistake,_

_We are not afraid_

_To bear the burden of repeating_

_What they're thinking anyway._

_Let's raise the stakes_

_On the bet we made._

_Let's decide to be the architects,_

_The masters of our fate."_

Architects By: Rise Against

~Chapter 12~

Hisoka slowly opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Tsuzuki leaning over him. His red-rimmed eyes were slowly leaking tears than ran down his cheeks.

"Hisoka…" he whispered, as if saying it normally would make him disappear.

Hisoka blinked slowly up at him. The deadness in his eyes remained, but there was a flicker or something there. Tsuzuki didn't have time to think about it too much.

"Hisoka. Are you alright?"

If Hisoka was in a better mood he would have laughed at that statement. Was he alright? Sure. He was fine laying on a concrete floor, naked and bleeding, while his world had been pulled out from under him. He was fantastic…

Yet part of him, still couldn't believe Tsuzuki was there. Maybe he did care…

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said frantically.

"What?" Hisoka mumbled, still somewhat out of it.

"Oh good. You weren't responding so I was worried. I need your help Hisoka."

"How can I help? I can barely move." Hisoka asked. Then he noticed the blood coming from Tsuzuki's chest.

"What happened?" Hisoka asked. Sitting up, he gently touched Tsuzuki's chest.

Tsuzuki put his hand over Hisoka's and just held it for a moment.

"It's kind of why I need your help. I sort of… really hurt myself. And I need your help to get me through this."

Hisoka was still mad and hurt, but even if he hated to admit it, he cared. He cared about Tsuzuki, even if the man didn't return his feelings and he really was nothing more than a sick joke.

"What a touching moment, but we were kind of in the middle of something. Do you want me to wait or just kill you both now?" Muraki said, bringing the two angels back to the present.

The warehouse was a mess. Everything was destroyed and a fire was starting to grow. They didn't have much time.

"Tsuzuki. I can't fight, but there is something I can do." Hisoka said, looking up at Tsuzuki.

"What Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked confused.

Hisoka knew there wasn't time to explain. He focused, on what little energy was left in him. He called on his hated power, giving everything he had. He funneled it, felt it crawling down his arm into his hand. In on had help everything he had in him. He looked up at a confused Tsuzuki, whispered I'm sorry and put his hand to Tsuzuki's chest.

Tsuzuki screamed.

He felt it, all this power flowing into him. He was scared. He didn't know what doing something like this would do to Hisoka, or even that Hisoka could do this. It was like having a power surge. He felt his wounds stop bleeding.

When he came back to himself, he saw Hisoka unconscious on the floor again. He turned in anger to face Muraki and decided this would end here.

Tatsumi and Watari stood outside the burning warehouse waiting. Touda's fire kept them from being able to go in all they could do was wait. A few minutes ago there was a fire, and now they were waiting.

There was no sign of either man, but they knew they were alive, they had to be.

But as time passed they started to doubt.

"Tatsumi. I think I see them" Watari said, pointing to the shadow in the flames.

The figure slowly came closer until they could see them.

Tsuzuki was slowly walking through the flames, caring Hisoka, who was unconscious and covered by Tsuzuki's coat. As Tsuzuki approached them, they could see the real damage.

There was so much blood in Hisoka, it took a moment for the two to realize the boy was still alive.

"Please… help him… I can't get him to wake up." Tsuzuki said weakly before falling to his knees holding the boy close.

Tatsumi tried to lean down and take Hisoka from Tsuzuki but he pulled back and help the boy close to his chest.

"Tsuzuki you need to let me take him so we can give both of you medical attention." Tatsumi said calmly, knowing Tsuzuki was unstable right now.

Tsuzuki mumbled something that they couldn't hear.

"What did you say Tsuzuki?" Watari asked leaning down as well.

"… he knows…" Tsuzuki whispered.

They froze. Tatsumi looked at Tsuzuki in sympathy as the man started to cry.

"We will deal with this later. Right now we need to get out of here and get both of you to the medical wing. " Tatsumi said, leaving no room for discussion.

Tatsumi put his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder and looked at Watari. In silent understanding they teleported out. But both were wondering - what will happen now?

~End Chapter 12~

_"Yeah, we still believe in all the things that we stood by before._

_and after everything we've seen here, maybe even more._

_I know we're not the only ones and we were not the first._

_And unapologetically we'll stand behind each word."_

So that's my new chapter. I will try to update soon. Please review! It really does help me keep going.


	13. Bittersweet Symphony

Well hello. It has been a while and to be honest I had completely forgotten about this story, until last night. I just woke up with an itch to write so here I am. I apologize for the long wait. I originally only planned on having three more chapters, so I'm going to see what I can do. My goal is to finish this by the end of the summer. If anyone is still up for reading this please review. It will help keep me motivated. On with the story…

Italicized are flashbacks…

~Chapter 13~'

_~Well I never pray_

_But tonight I'm on my knees yeah_

_I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah_

_I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now_

_But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

_No change, I can't change_

_I can't change, I can't change_

_But I'm here in my mind_

_I am here in my mind_

_And I'm a million different people_

_from one day to the next_

_I can't change my mind_

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no_

_I can't change_

_I can't change it~_

_~Bittersweet Symphony By: The Verve_

-Hisoka's point of view-

I'm floating? No wait, I'm just unconscious. Well, I guess there are worse things. At least here I don't have to deal with anything. Wait no, that's a lie; I have to deal with myself. Crap. I really can never win.

I just can't believe I fell for it all. To be honest, I just wish someone had told me. But then again I suppose I can understand why they would be hesitant to do that. But still. I trusted them. I believed them when they said they cared. If they really cared they never would have let those…. Things… happen to me. I just want to stay here. I don't want to wake up and face everyone. To see how they look at me without hiding their real feelings.

Argh. My head is killing me.

-_"What are you doing?" Hisoka asked quietly, not looking up._

_"I'm going to go...I don't think you'll want me here anymore so I'll just leave. Hisoka I'm so sorry about this. I promise that I'll do anything I can to keep this from happening. I'm so sorry..." he trailed off._

_Tsuzuki started to summon the energy he needed to teleport and closed his eyes. He was about to leave when he felt something latch onto him._

_He opened his eyes to see Hisoka clinging to him._

_"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked confused._

_"Don't go..." Hisoka mumbled into Tsuzuki's shirt._

_"What?"_

_"Don't go... You said you wouldn't go. You promised." Hisoka mumbled out._

_Tsuzuki was stunned. How could this boy not hate him now? He had betrayed his trust hadn't he?_

_"How could you still want me to stay?" he asked the boy._

_Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki, tears slowly cascading down his cheeks. Tsuzuki bought his hand up and carefully wiped them away._

_"I don't know, but you said you'd stay with me. And it's not your fault what's going to happen... I knew it had to be something bad but..." Hisoka couldn't finish_.-

What was that? And boy is my head killing me.

Wait was that a memory…?

My head is starting to hurt again.

_-"Did you have fun today Soka?" Tsuzuki asked as they left the festival and were heading back._

_"Yea." Hisoka replied._

_"I'm glad." Tsuzuki said with a small smile._

_Both of them knew what tomorrow was- the day- possibly their last day together. Neither wanted to bring up the topic, but it was evident that they were both thinking about it as they headed back. As they got closer to the Kurosaki house Hisoka visibly tensed. Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka worridly wondering what he could do._

_Tsuzuki grabbed onto Hisoka's hand and pulled the boy into an embrace. Hisoka struggled at first but soon melted into the embrace. He brought his hands up and clung to Tsuzuki's shirt. He was afraid, more afraid than he had ever been, but it wasn't only because of what was going to happen tomorrow. Of course that scared him, it scared the hell out of him, but he was also afraid of Tsuzuki leaving. He hadn't told his angel that he knew this, but he wasn't sure what to say._

_Words are just too real..._

_"Tsuzuki... I know..."_

_"I know you do."-_

What's happening? Am I remembering that month? Muraki said he unlocked my memories. Maybe this is the rest of them. If so, I was … happy… and maybe he did care…?

_-"I was told to give you a choice. The higher ups said that they could erase Hisoka's memory of this night..." Tatsumi started._

_"Please! Do it Tatsumi! Please!"_

_"Let me finish Tsuzuki... there's a catch" Tatsumi said taking a deep breath._

_"What is it? Anything! I'll do anything Tatsumi, just please tell me what I have to do!" Tsuzuki begged._

_"Hisoka...He'll forget the past month in exchange..."_

_Tsuzuki couldn't respond. He wanted Hisoka to forget what just happened but in exchange Hisoka would forget about Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki knew that this past month was probably the happiest time Hisoka had experienced, but... then Hisoka would have to experience the pain of being left again not to mention what just happened... but still... it was a hard decision..._

_Tatsumi and Watari waited for an answer, neither wanting to pressure Tsuzuki._

_Tsuzuki looked down at Hisoka. His body was covered in blood and he reached of sex. His face was contorted in pain even though he was passed out. The red curse marks shone brightly accented by the blood and bruises that now marked Hisoka's pale skin. Tsuzuki reached out and let his hand brush away a few locks of blood coated hair from Hisoka's forehead._

_He would do this for Hisoka... he would do what was best..._

_"Tatsumi..." Tsuzuki trailed off._

_Tatsumi waited._

_"Make him forget." Tsuzuki said sadly._

_"Are you sure Tsuzuki?" Tatsumi asked._

_"Yes, just please do it." Tsuzuki said, tears once again running down his cheeks._

_Tatsumi nodded and leaned down. He put a hand on Hisoka's forehead and began chanting._

_"I'm sorry Hisoka." Tsuzuki said as the last words of the chant were completed. Watari leaned down and gave Hisoka some sort of serum. Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka's wounds were slowly healing as the serum took effect._

_"Sorry Bon" Watari said to the boy._

_"We'll give you a moment Tsuzuki, to say good bye." Tatsumi said as he and Watari teleported away._

_Tsuzuki stood up and gathered Hisoka in his arms as he teleported them back into the cellar. Tsuzuki laid Hisoka down and changed his clothing, being extremely careful since the boy was still in pain even after Watari's serum. As he laid Hisoka on his bed, Tsuzuki sat down next to him._

_"Hisoka... I don't know what to say. I now that you've already forgotten me and can't hear me but I have to say a few things that I just have to say... I'm sorry... no matter how many times you tell me to stop apologizing I just can't... I wanted to protect you and what happens... I fail yet again... I only wanted you to be happy... to smile and be the person you were meant to. I don't know what's going to happen now. I suppose you'll continue on as you did before I came... Hisoka... even though you won't remember me, I won't forget you. I promise Hisoka- I will never forget you... and do you know why?" Tsuzuki asked the sleeping boy._

_"Because I love you..." Tsuzuki said, tears once again falling. He pulled Hisoka into another embrace and held him tight, relishing in the feeling of having Hisoka in his arms. He held the boy as tightly as he could before slowly relinquishing his hold._

_"I love you." Tsuzuki said, leaning down and pressing his lips to Hisoka's forehead one last time. It took everything Tsuzuki had to stand up, to turn around, and walk away. With one last look back Tsuzuki teleported out, leaving only his tears behind.-_

Wait. That wasn't my memory. Is that possibly Tsuzuki's memory. If so, he did care. I just wonder how I got it. Wait the power transfer that must have been it. He must have been thinking about those memories when it happened and I received them as a result.

"Soka…"

That's Tsuzuki's voice. I guess I should try to wake up. I think I need to wake up. I need to talk to Tsuzuki about all of this. Maybe he can fill in the blanks for me.

"Hisoka…"

But how do I wake up? The last thing I remember is being severely injured, can I even wake up?

I guess I have to try. But if I'm missing any body parts I'm going to kill him.

-Third Person Point of View-

Tsuzuki was sitting next to Hisoka's bed in the infirmary. Watari hovered nearby monitoring Hisoka's vitals.

"How is he Watari?" Tsuzuki asked.

"He seems to be fully recovered physically. There was minimal scaring, most of it should still heal, but will take a few more weeks." Watari answered.

Tsuzuki looked down at his hand, the one holding Hisoka's hand.

"Then why isn't he awake?" he asked.

"That's hard to say. Maybe he's just not ready to wake up. He has been through a lot and maybe he just needs some time to process everything."

That made sense to Tsuzuki, it did but he still wished Hisoka would wake up.

Watari went to leave and stopped and put his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "He will wake up, just give him some time."

"That's what I'm afraid of. How am I going to explain things to him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"That's going to be up to you I'm afraid. But Tsuzuki he will understand, you need to believe that."

Tsuzuki laughed. "How can he forgive me when I still haven't forgiven myself?"

Watari sighed. "Maybe you need to." He said then left.

Tsuzuki was once again alone with Hisoka, like had been for most of the past two weeks. When Hisoka was first brought in they weren't sure he would even make it, but slowly he has proven them all wrong and healed, at least physically.

"Hisoka, please wake up. I know you probably hate me now, but just let me explain. Please. I never meant to hurt you then or now. I have only wanted to protect you and I keep failing." Tsuzuki said looking at his lap.

"I wouldn't say you keep failing. I'm still alive aren't I?"

Tsuzuki looked up at Hisoka in shock. The boy was looking back at him with half-open eyes. But Hisoka was awake and that's all that matters.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried as he embraced Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki… can't… breathe…"

"Oh sorry!" Tsuzuki said sitting back in the chair. He couldn't bring himself to meet Hisoka's gaze and see the hate there.

"Look at me Tsuzuki"

Tsuzuki shook his head. He then felt small hands grab his face and lift so that he was looking at Hisoka. To his surprise all he saw there was confusion.

"Care to fill me in on a few things?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki looked at him in shock. "I can try" He answered with hope.

-End of Chapter 13-

Sorry for the deal, but I hope to have one more chapter up and it should be done in the next few weeks. Sorry for all the flashbacks but I thought they were necessary. Please review!


End file.
